


Everything is Secure

by Tealeafred75



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealeafred75/pseuds/Tealeafred75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U modern. Sansa and Sandor...... This will be a fluffy bunny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the past....

At age six, Sansa was a precocious little girl. She wasn't all rough and tumble like her little sister Arya, but she did enjoy watching her older brothers play and goof around on her parents sprawling horse farm. Her father was one of the more prominent litigators in the state; however, her mother at a young age showed a great fondness for horses. When Ned and Catelyn Stark were married, Hoster Tully gifted his daughter and her new husband with Winterfell a sprawling horse farm with a 10,000 square foot home to match. Her mother spent each day caring and breeding horses. On the weekends, the Stark children were given riding lessons by their mother and her employees at the farm. Winterfell was considered to be "in the country" but the nearest town was less than 30 minutes away. Across the road from their farm sat two houses. One that her father owned and sometimes rented out and the other was the residence of her great uncle Brynden..also known as the "Blackfish" from his younger days in the marines. 

One day Sansa and her brothers were playing in the side yard when she noticed a limo pulling down their driveway. She immediately recognized that it was a Lannister vehicle and immediately flinched. She hoped it wasn't that nasty little Joffrey. Their fathers were friends, but she hated when Joffrey came over. He was mean to her and Arya and would pinch her on the arm when she did not let him get his way when they were playing. To a sigh of relief, she noticed it was Joffrey's grandfather Tywin, who sometimes boarded with or bought horses from her mother. Tywin went inside the house with Catelyn and an hour later he came out shaking her hand and mentioned he would come back in a week to check on things. Sansa wondered what things he was talking about but did not think anything of it and waved at Mr. lannister as his car drove by their play area. Her mother called her and her siblings in for lunch. Catelyn looked at her children and then informed them that new renters would be occupying the small house across the street. Sansa wondered if the new tenants would have children around her and Arya's age, but her mother did not provide any details and frowned when Robb asked what the new tenants were like.

Later that night after dinner, Sansa overheard her parents talking in the other room. Catelyn told her husband that she reluctantly agreed to rent out the house as a favor to Tywin since he has brought her so much business to the horse farm over the years. The tenants were another matter. An employee of Tywins had a nasty incident when his elder son was charged with the murder of three college girls. The murders were brutal and each girl was beaten to the point of their skulls were shattered. The bodies were left in a small creek to rot in the middle of the woods. Gregor Clegane was convicted of all three murders and in court did not deny the allegations and went so far as to smile at each of the victim's parents. Gregor was sentenced to three life sentences without the possibility of parole. 

Gregor Clegane's father and his younger son were being helped by Tywin to find a new place to live away from the drama that surrounded Gregor's trial. Like his father before him, Mr. Clegane had worked for the Lannisters in one of their factories for 25 years, but the trial had taken a toll on his health. His younger son, Sandor, was only 14 and needed a fresh start at a new school. When Catelyn told her husband of the new tenants, he frowned and mentioned that the younger Clegane was not to go anywhere near their children until they could figure out if he was just as bad as his monster of a brother. Their son Robb was the same age as Sandor. Their nephew Jon and foster son Theon were both 12 and 13. But he also mentioned with the Blackfish living next door to the Cleganes, they would find out sooner rather than later. 

The Cleganes moved in that summer and immediately the Starks noticed that Sandor was very quiet and also well over six feet tall. They also noticed that Sandor had scars on one side of his face. The other thing they noticed was how respectful Sandor was and any concerns that Ned had with Sandor being around his children was soon diminished once he found out how Sandor got his scars. Sansa was overly curious about Sandor. At age six he towered over her. She would follow him around whenever he would come over to hang out with Robb. Jon and Theon would tease her about Sandor. One day she looked at them and said "when I grow up, I am going to marry Sandor". Her older siblings just laughed at her. Sandor stared at her and did not say anything. It was not a perverse stare as he thought she was just a silly little girl with silly ideas in her head, just like a little bird. Sansa was always trying to get Arya to play dress up with her, but Arya was only interested in playing football with the older boys. 

When Sandor was 18, he went away to college on a football scholarship and 10 year old Sansa was upset knowing she would not see him until the holidays or even until the following summer. When Sandor came home that Christmas, he brought with him a girlfriend. Her name was Ashley and she seemed to like reminding everyone about how Sandor was one of the best football players at their school, but did not seem to know or talk about anything else related to Sandor. This bothered Sansa who still held a longstanding schoolgirl crush on Sandor. The Starks invited the Cleganes (plus Ashley) over for Christmas dinner. When Sandor tried to wish Sansa a Merry Christmas, she just blushed and went into the other room. He asked Robb what was up with Sansa, but Robb just shook his head and laughed. After that, Sansa was very quiet at dinner and sat far away from Sandor and Ashley at dinner. After dinner, she told Catelyn she wasn't feeling well and went to her room. At aged 10, Sansa was very confused about why she felt the way she did. 

Sandor graduated college (Ashley was long gone out of the picture) and decided to go into the Marine Corps for a few years. Blackfish convinced him that it would make him a "real man" and see the world for what it really was. Sansa did not see Sandor much for the next few years. At age 26, Sandor's service time was up and he was honorably discharged. He decided to go back home and would figure out what to do with the rest of his life. He knew with his BBM and the time he spent in the corps, he wanted to start his own bonding and security firm. He knew he would need to speak with the Blackfish as he was now a retired cop and with Ned Stark to get going on his idea. What he did not account for was an 18 year old Sansa overly anxious for him to come back home.


	2. Hello and Uh Oh

It was the end of the school year and the day after Sansa graduated from high school. She had the whole summer to hang out around her parents pool with not a care in the world. She decided to go to college locally in the fall so she could live at home and continue to work part time on her mother's horse farm, which also meant she could stay close to her own horse "Scarlett". One afternoon when brushing down Scarlett she overheard her mother talking to Mr. Clegane. He had since retired from working for the Lannisters and was also working at the farm three days a week. Apparently Sandor was coming home in a week and her mother offered to host a cookout to welcome him home. Sansa was not sure how she felt about all of this happening. Would he remember her and still think she was the silly little bird that followed him around as a child? In college, sandor came home twice a year during fall and summer breaks. However, once in the marines, he never came home and only kept in contact with his father. This was due to being stationed overseas or down in South Carolina at Parris Island. The Starks lived in New Hampshire, which was quite a distance from South Carolina.

The drive from South Carolina to New Hampshire seemed to take forever. It took Sandor two days and with traffic at times, almost 20 hours. He finally arrived home at 10pm and his father was still awake when he arrived. Over the years his relationship with his father was often a strained one as his father seemed to turn a blind eye when Gregor burned the side of Sandor's face. However, as Sandor got older his relationship seemed to recover especially once Gregor was put in prison. Sandor was exhausted when he finally made it home and kept the conversation short with his father almost immediately falling asleep when his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning Sansa woke up and on instinct looked out her bedroom window across the street to the Clegane house. She immediately noticed the black Jeep Wrangler parked in the driveway with SC plates. She looked over at her clock and realized she had slept late that morning...almost too late as it was past 10am. Sansa quickly threw on a clean tank top, jeans, and her favorite riding boots. Throwing her hair in a messy bun she ran out of the house to the back where the stables were located as she was late for her daily ride with Scarlett before commencing her chores in the stables. She stopped dead in her tracks when she ran into the stables as her mother and Sandor stopped talking to look up at her. Nervously Sansa whispered "hi Sandor". Sandor just stared at her as if he was staring at a ghost and stammered out a gruff "hey little bird". They just stared at each other not knowing what else to say until Catelyn cleared her throat. "Sansa, I was just telling Sandor that I was thinking of hosting a welcome home party for him this Saturday night". Sansa just let out a small sigh and Sandor looked nervous. 

Sansa thought that in some ways Sandor looked different and in some ways he looked the same. Still the same height, but much more muscular from his years in the marines. Instead of the long lanky hair that normally covered his scars, he had the typical jarhead cut that made his scars completely visible. Sansa was lost in her thoughts when her mother said, "Sansa, I have some clients coming by in a few minutes would you mind showing Sandor around since it has been a while". "Um sure" was Sansa's reply. Sandor just raised an eyebrow at her.

Sansa loosened up a little bit after she showed Sandor her horse Scarlett. He talked about his time in the Marines and how he wanted to start his own business and get established in the area not wanting to live with his father for too long. Sansa told him about her graduation and being accepted nearby at Dartmouth on a partial Equestrian scholarship. He smiled when she told him how she was planning to live with her parents while attending school. Sandor kept thinking how beautiful she was and not the silly little girl that used to follow him all around. He also kept thinking in the back of his mind too young too young too young...

Sansa and Sandor walked into the kitchen of the house. Sansa offered him a drink and when she turned around to grab a glass from the cabinet, Sandor was standing in front of her. She just smiled as he grabbed a lock of hair that had fallen in her face to tuck it behind her ear. But Sansa had other thoughts in that moment and grabbed Sandor's shirt bringing him down to her level. Just then her lips came crashing to his. Before he could react further, the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard. They both looked up.... standing in the doorway was Ned Stark and he looked pissed.


	3. What is this thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: 2002

If it was one person that intimidated Sandor, it was Ned Stark. Even though Sandor towered over Ned, he knew that he had to stay on his good side if he wanted his plans to come to fruition. Ned just stood there staring at Sansa and Sandor before fully walking into the room. "Welcome home Sandor...Sansa a word in the other room?" Sansa followed Ned out of the kitchen leaving Sandor wondering what the hell just happened and what was about to happen.

"Sansa, what was that about?" 

"Daddy, I think you know what you saw."

"Yes, we both know what I saw, but I want you to tell me what is going on?" "Didn't Sandor just get home?" "I know you had a silly school girl crush on him and you are now 18, but he is 26 and I just don't want you to get your hopes up only to get hurt."

Sansa just stood there contemplating what to say next, "you know, I thought it was some silly school girl crush as well, but then I saw him and we started talking about what he has done the past few years and about Dartmouth..." Sansa hesitated then spoke, "I am not sure what it is, but all of a sudden all of those feelings came rushing back and that is when I grabbed him to kiss him."

Ned just stared in surprise at her daughter. "If this is something you want to pursue, I won't stop you, but if he hurts you....I will kill him." Sansa just nodded and smiled at her father. "Sansa, go ask Sandor to come in here.....alone." Sansa hesitated then walked back into the kitchen.

"Sandor, my dad wants to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I think we both know what about." Sandor just nodded with a scowl on his face and walked into the other room.

"Ned, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, please come in Sandor, Catelyn was telling me about your plans to go into business for yourself and I wanted to discuss that further with you as I think I can help you in getting started." Sandor let out a sigh of relief, but then Ned spoke again, "but first I want to discuss what happened just now." Sandor froze and suddenly wanted to get out of that room and fast.

Ned stared at Sandor for a moment trying to read his reaction, "Sandor, I am not sure what is going on with you and Sansa, but I will only say this once...if you hurt her, I will kill you." Sandor just nodded. Then Ned started speaking again, but Sandor just stood there lost in his thoughts...about Sansa. He really did not know what to think...before he left for college years before, she was just a silly girl and now, she was a woman grown, still young, but a woman just the same. But one thing that was clear to Sandor, Sansa was enamored with him and he was not sure how to handle the situation. Ned continued to talk to Sandor, mainly about his business prospects, but Sandor only caught half of what he was saying still thinking about Sansa kissing him.

A half hour passed when Sandor came walking into the kitchen with Ned behind him. Ned just grinned at his daughter, grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked back into the other room. Sandor just stared at Sansa before speaking, "Sansa, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." Sansa just stood there staring her feet biting her lip not sure what she should say, then she looked up at him and smiled, "Sandor, when I was a little girl, I was fascinated by you and as I got older those feelings intensified into something more. After you went away to college, I thought I was a silly little girl and when I heard you were coming back home after all these years, something stirred inside of me...I....I....wasn't sure why I was feeling this way until I saw you. I know it sounds silly to be this way and if you are confused by all of this...I am sorry." Sansa just stared at her hands that were clasped in front of her until Sandor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He then pulled her into a hug and she had her cheek against his chest. "Little Bird, you have nothing to be sorry about, you just caught me off guard is all." Sansa smiled into his chest and inhaled the scent of him. Sandor then looked down at her, "Why don't we try going on a date first then figure out if there is something to all of this." Sansa just looked up at Sandor and smiled then reached up and caressed the burned side of his face.

They stood in a tight embrace for a while, then it dawned on Sansa that she wanted to ask him what her father had said, "Sandor, what did you and my father talk about?" "Oh, he liked my business proposal and wants me to stop by his office next week to discuss it further with him." "Sandor, was that all?" "No, he said if I hurt you, he would kill me." Sansa just let out a nervous giggle. 

The next night Sandor and Sansa were going to go out on their first actual date. Sansa walked across the street to Sandor's house around 6pm. They decided they would go to dinner then to a movie depending on how long dinner took. Sansa was nervous and as she was about to knock on the front door, Sandor flung the door open causing Sansa to let out a squeak from being startled. Sandor thought it was hilarious that he caught her off guard in such a manner. Sansa just blushed then giggled. They got into Sandor's jeep then headed into town for dinner. They decided to go to one of the local seafood restaurants for lobster rolls, which were Sansa's favorite. Dinner went by smoothly with Sandor talking more about his time in the military and Sansa telling him about her horse Scarlett and her college plans. Sandor just stared and listened as she talked while thinking how beautiful she was with her deep red hair, creamy white skin, freckles in just the right places, and her eyes. Those eyes, her eyes always caught him off guard even when they were younger. They were a bright shade of blue like that of the blue jays he would see in the trees around his house. So bright and pretty, which prompted him to start calling her "Little Bird", but he never told her the reason and she never questioned it when he called her by that nickname. They spent so much time talking at dinner, time seemed to get away from them. Instead of going to a movie, they drove back to Sandor's house to park the jeep, then walked over to the Stark's to walk around the horse farm. It was such a beautiful calm night and Sansa knew there was nowhere else she wanted to be in that moment .....and that she only wanted to be with Sandor.


	4. A day in the life....

_**12 years later...** _

Sansa woke up in a haze and rolled over in the king sized bed expecting to feel a large mass beside her, but the other side of the bed was empty and cold. She looked at the clock and it said 7:30, she let out a groan knowing today was Thursday and she had to go in the office to process payroll. She walked in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a cotton tank top and panties, her hair looked disheveled, she looked as if she has been attacked by a bear....well a dog more like it as she giggled to herself. She slowly threw on a cotton robe and headed downstairs to the smell of sausage and pancakes wafting through the house...her house....their house.

Sansa walked into her kitchen and saw 6 small faces look up at her while shoving pancakes into their mouths while her husband was sitting next to the high chair drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Sansa walked over and sat on his lap, "good morning" she smiled then kissed him square on the mouth. Nearby she heard a few giggles and an "ew gross." She just laughed at her children...her wonderful adorable children. Little Ned was the oldest at aged 9, next were the twins...Ethan and Eric aged 7, at age 5 was Jon, at age 3 was Seth, and the youngest was their daughter Catey at 9 months old. Little Ned looked exactly like his father with the same furrowed brow and dark brown hair. He also had the same gruff demeanor as his father and was very over protective of his younger siblings. The other four boys were a combination of Sandor and Sansa with brownish red hair and variations between blue and gray with their eye color along with variations of their facial features. Catey looked exactly like her mother in the face with the same bright blue eyes and had Sandor's dark brown hair. Sandor would never admit it, but Catey was his favorite and had him wrapped around her little finger. Sansa also knew it meant trouble when Catey was older.

The house they lived in was across the street from her parents horse farm, Winterfell. Sandor proposed to Sansa on her 20th birthday with the plan that they would get married and wait a few years before having children so Sansa could finish school, but nine months later came a very large baby Ned and school waited a little while. Sansa finally finished school, taking semesters here and there between birthing large babies....Clegane sized babies. Even Catey being the smallest was not small by any means when she came out at 9 pounds, 3 ounces. When Sansa and Sandor were married, she decided she wanted a small wedding at Winterfell so they could put their money to better use by putting a down payment on a house. What she did not realize at the time, was that her father was already planning on building her a house for her wedding present. And so here they were in their own home with six children. Sandor started his business with financial backing from Ned, which he paid back in the first five years plus interest and now they were just starting their day like any other day.

After breakfast, Sansa went back upstairs with Catey and Seth so she could get herself ready. Sandor took the four older boys and loaded them into his large black suburban so he could drop them off at school before heading into work. After getting ready, Sansa loaded up her two youngest into her silver suburban, first dropping Seth off at preschool/daycare then heading to the office supply store with Catey in tow. After grabbing the stuff she needed, she headed into the office.

Clegane Integrated Security was a global security firm specializing in dealing mainly with businesses and they also took on celebrity clients at times for large events. When Sandor initially talked about starting his business with Ned, he was thinking smaller and about offering bonding services, but that was riskier and his business took a different direction especially when you had the financial backing of Ned Stark along with his connections. When Sandor first started the business, a newly retired Blackfish along with his friend Bronn from the military soon came under his employment. His business would later grow to over 200+ employees with a second office on the west coast, which was managed by Sansa's cousin Jon and his wife Ygritte. Sansa worked a few days each week in the office to manage all of the T&E reports and payroll for the entire company. Anyone who was hired at the company had to go through interviews and background checks along with the "Mormont" inspection at the NH office before getting hired, regardless of which location they would be working from. Most of their employees were either ex military or ex police officers, which made for a scary group of men when you had them all in the same room. Maege Mormont, was Sansa's godmother and a retired policewoman. Sandor hired her to handle most of his HR issues and did most of the hiring. She was also an excellent marks woman, which is why she tested each applicant they considered hiring through a series of her own tests at the shooting range. She was tough as nails when she needed to be, but would also seem like a sweet older aunt unless you pissed her off. The men in their employment knew not to fuck with old Maege. Sandor secretly suspected that Maege and Blackfish had been dating for years, but he could never prove it.

Sansa walked into the office around 10am with Catey in her carrier and told Bronn she needed to unload a bunch of supplies from her suburban. Bronn nodded and headed outside knowing she kept the car unlocked at work, which drove Sandor nuts. Sansa walked into her office to set Catey's carrier down with Catey fast asleep inside then Sansa began her task of sorting through time sheets and T&Es for the week. She could usually be heard cursing like a sailor in her office when she got to Bronn's time sheet, it was always a mess and he would try to throw in items for reimbursement on his T&Es like hotel charges for porn. Bronn also got into trouble with Sandor a few times for having sex with some of their celebrity clients. One day when she walked by Sandor's office, she saw Maege and Sandor in the office with Bronn, Sandor was yelling at him that they are hired to "protect" their private clients, not fuck them. But through all of his "issues", Bronn was a good guy deep down and had always been a good friend, even staying with the boys while Sandor was with her at the hospital when Catey was born.

Sansa started cursing when her printer started jamming up then grabbed her laptop to head into Sandor's office. She left Catey in her carrier in her office since she knew she would be asleep for another hour plus her office was connected to Sandor's via a small bathroom so she wouldn't be far. Knowing Sandor was in meetings all morning, she plopped down at his desk to continue her work. As she was printing out checks for that week, Bronn stepped into Sandor's office expecting to find Sandor, but instead found Sansa. He cleared his throat to get her attention then spoke, "hey Sansa love, this is Mike...the guy Maege hired yesterday, been showing him around the office. Sansa will handle all of your T&Es, payroll, and other random stuff like that." "Hi Mike, nice to meet you...by the way Bronn, I need to talk to you about some of your expenses from last week when you are not busy later." Bronn swallowed a lump in his throat as he knew he was going to be in trouble with the red headed she devil, but it was a game they played. He always tried to see what he could get away with on his expense reports and always got busted. Meanwhile Mike was in awe, the chick Bronn introduced him to was hot as hell and he could not stop staring at her. What Bronn failed to mention to Mike was that Sansa was married with six children....happily married to their boss as he also failed to mention that her last name was Clegane.

Around 11:30 Sandor strolled into his office to find his hot wife hard at work. Seeing her hunched over his printer made him hard...well she always made him hard, which explained why they had so many kids. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then whispered in her ear, "I can close the door and take you on my desk." "Um Sandor, look over there." Sandor looked over the other side of his desk and saw his Catey laying on the floor rolling around with a teething ring in her mouth playing with her Sophia giraffe. Sandor just laughed at himself for obviously not paying attention. Maege then popped her head in, "Sansa are we still going for lunch today?" Sansa smiled at Maege, "yes ma'am, let me change Catey and we will be ready to go." Sansa kissed Sandor then grabbed Catey to get her ready to go out to lunch with Maege.

An hour later, Sandor was drug out of the office by Bronn and Sansa's brother Bran, who also worked for Sandor mainly handling their IT and data encryption needs along with other random tech needs. Bran needed to get out of the office after getting yelled at by Sansa for her printer problems. Bronn was told by Maege to take the new guy out to lunch so they dragged Sandor with them to the pub two blocks down. When meeting his boss, Mike could not believe the sheer size of Sandor and with the scars on the side of his face, Mike knew that Sandor was not a man to be fucked with. After ordering a round of beers (Sandor was the boss so who cared) and their burgers, Mike started asking Bronn who the hot chick was that he met earlier in the office, especially asking if she was single. They all knew which one he meant since Brienne and Maege were the only other two women in the office that day and neither would be described as "hot." The only other woman at their office besides Sansa that would be described as "hot" was Dany and she was on vacation that week with her husband Carl Drogo, who also happened to work at the firm. Mike was busy putting his foot in his mouth, causing Bran to snicker and Bronn to almost choke on his beer, Sandor just scowled then spoke.


	5. The only difference between men and boys is the size of their toys...

Sandor sat there listening to the idiot blabbing on about his wife.....HIS WIFE. He looked over at Bronn who was nervously shifting in his chair then at Bran who looked like he was trying to keep from laughing. Sandor finally needed to put an end to the situation and fast. He had faith in Maege's hiring abilities so things just needed to get out in the open. Sandor slammed his fist onto the table causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him. Sandor turned to Mike who was sitting to his left and growled, "her name is Sansa and she is my wife you bloody bastard....do we need to discuss this further? DO WE?" Mike swallowed hard then quietly said, "noted." Sandor noticing the food arriving to the table just smiled and said in a calm voice "ok then, let's eat." A while later as they were finishing up lunch and Bronn had Sandor heavily engaged in conversation, Bran leaned over to Mike and said "don't sweat it man, he doesn't hold grudges like that...besides you clearly didn't know, which by the way, Sansa is my sister so don't ever talk about her like that again because I DO hold a grudge" then he just smiled. While this was being said, they didn't notice Bronn laughing while watching Sandor text something into his phone.

Sansa was having lunch at the country club with Maege who was holding Catey in her lap making faces at the baby. Catey loved her grammy Maege, which is what the Clegane children called her even though they were not related by blood. Sansa looked down and noticed her phone had a text on it. She looked at the text and giggled....then texted back.

Sandor: M hired another mouthy one...this time it was about U...pull a D when we get back.  
Sansa: Will do babe, luv U

Maege looked up at Sansa with a puzzled look on her face at Sansa's mirthful expression. "Maege, you know that guy Mark you hired yesterday that Bronn was introducing everyone to in the office today? "His name is Mike dear, what happened?" "Well...you know how we have to put a leash on new hires sometimes after they meet Dany without meeting Carl...you know, before they realize that Dany is married to Carl?...well apparently the new guy was with Sandor, Bronn, and Bran at lunch not realizing who I was exactly and put his foot in his mouth." Maege let out an "oh my." "Don't worry about it Maege, I think Sandor set him straight and I will pull a "Dany" when we get back." Maege just shook her head laughing. A bunch of burly brutes coming in and out of the office with a cute blonde and sassy redhead about, crap was about to happen from time to time. However, since Dany worked full time and Sansa was only part time, it was usually Dany that had to deal with it. Since Dany's husband Carl was almost as big and scary looking as Sandor, whatever happened was addressed in an expedited manner. Dany also thought it was funny when something like that happened, Sansa not so much. Maege also knew that Sansa could make someone's life hell at the office.

A while later Sansa was holding Catey and talking to Maege in the reception area of the office. Sandor and the others walked in from their lunch. Bronn opened his mouth and let out a loud burp. Sandor walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. Sansa turned around hearing Bronn burp, she smiled then handed Catey to Bronn. Sansa then turned to Sandor grabbed him by the collar pulled him down and pressed her mouth to his shoving her tongue past his lips. After passionately kissing her husband, she pulled away took Catey from Bronn then walked down the hall to her office, but not before yelling, "BRAN, FIX MY CRAPPY PRINTER!!" All the men looked nervously at each other then at Bran who was groaning. Maege just chuckled and walked away from them mumbling "idiots." Sandor noticed out of the corner of his eye that Maege went down the hall into Blackfish's office and closed the door. Bronn apparently noticed the same thing and raised an eyebrow.

Around 3pm Sansa walked out of her office carrying the printer with Sandor following behind carrying Catey in her carrier with a diaper bag over his shoulder. As funny as he looked when he was shouldering the diaper bag, no one was about to laugh at him. Sansa stopped in front of Bran's office, stood in the doorway glaring at him then threw the printer down on the floor. Sandor just flinched when the printer hit the floor. Sansa walked out to her car while Sandor buckled Cateys carrier into the base in the backseat. Sandor then walked to the driver side door and kissed his wife then mentioned he wanted pork chops and applesauce when his wife asked about dinner. Sandor walked back into the office thinking he needed to stop letting the kids watch so many episodes of the Brady Bunch. Sansa then drove off to start her afternoon daycare and school pick ups. 

Sandor finally got home from work around 6 and Sansa had just finished cooking dinner. Just as he asked, she made grilled pork chops served with a large garden salad, roasted potatoes, and some of her homemade applesauce on the side. Sandor's mouth was watering and he quickly got the kids settled in the dining room to eat. 

Later that night after the kids were settled in bed, Sandor and Sansa were settled on the couch watching Defiance...well Sansa was watching the show, Sandor as usual had other ideas. Sandor was kissing her neck and had his hands up under her shirt. Sansa turned and looked at him, "Sandor, I think we have enough children." Well that certainly stopped him and softened him up, "Sansa where did that come from?" "Sandor, I have been thinking that 6 is more than enough and don't get me wrong, I love our children and I am so happy, but Sandor, have you thought about having a vasectomy?" Sandor's jaw hit the floor...where the fuck did that come from? Sansa saw the expression on Sandor's face then felt bad for bringing it up at that moment. "Sandor, just think about it...for me, for us." 

Sandor sat there not saying anything. Sansa knew she had to redirect his thoughts so she climbed on his lap and began kissing his cheeks, his forehead, and on his lips but he still didn't budge. Crap, she thought, Sandor was upset with her so she slid down and positioned herself on the floor in front of him. She then unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper then pulling out his cock and started sucking. Before she even knew what happened, he pulled her off of him and picked her up in one fell swoop then carried her upstairs to their bedroom. They spent the next two hours in bed forgetting about her question. Sandor loved his children and honestly did not care how many they had and he would do anything to make Sansa happy. After they were both fully sated and drowsy, Sandor rolled towards Sansa, he smiled, "fine, I will do it." Sansa could not believe what she heard. She sat up, pushed her half drowsy husband on his back then straddled him with a silly grin on her face. Sandor realized he was not going to sleep any time soon that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maege/Blackfish situation will be addressed soon....very soon....


	6. You two are idiots....

Two weeks later......

Sansa woke up rolling over with a groan finding the other side of the bed cold and empty. She looked over at the clock, crap it was 7:30 and she needed to get up. Was this déjà vu? Nope, it was payroll Thursday as it was every Thursday and she needed to drag herself out of bed. Today was also Sandor's first day back at work after having his "procedure." No one knew why he took two days off from work except Bronn. Why Sandor even told Bronn, Sansa had no idea. Bronn could keep a secret, but she knew Bronn would say something stupid to Sandor about it. Sansa let out a heavy sigh and got up out of bed to make her way downstairs for their morning routine. As usual, Sandor got up an hour earlier, got the kids up and ready, having breakfast on the table for them by the time Sansa came downstairs. 

Catey was still being breastfed by Sansa and Sandor knew Sansa sometimes had to get up with her in the middle of the night. As a result, he would get Catey up in the morning to change her and give her a bottle letting Sansa sleep in, but he also saw this as his time alone with his baby girl before his brood of boys got up to cause chaos. But who was he kidding, his boys were just like him. He was a wild one as a child and he could see it in each of his children, even Catey. Somehow Sansa knew how to bring them all to heel, especially him. Sansa strolled into the kitchen in her bathrobe. Sandor winced a little when he saw her, his wife always made him stand at attention, but getting snipped two days earlier he was still sore at times when it happened.

Sandor had an early meeting that morning so Sansa had to quickly shower and change before taking her entire brood to school. She dug through her closet and let out a sigh as it was the beginning of June and it was going to be a hot summer. Half of her clothes did not fit the same anymore. Her body always bounced back after having her first four children, but after having Seth and Catey, her body changed. Her boobs got bigger and stayed that way, but so did her ass. She also had a tiny belly that she could not seem to get rid of no matter how many crunches she did. Whenever she fussed about it in front of Sandor, he always told her that he loved how her boobs and butt felt in his large hands. He would then touch her belly and tell her that she was perfect as it was a testament of the six gifts she gave him that were carried in that belly. She grabbed a black and gray striped maxi tank dress and threw it on. Looking in the mirror, maybe Sandor had a point about the boobs. 

After dropping off the boys, she strolled into the office around 9:30 with Catey in tow. Bronn walked out of the galley and whistled at her. When Sansa looked up, she noticed that Bronn was holding an ice pack to his nose and it looked bruised. "Bronn, what happened", although she suspected what happened. "Well love, before you get upset, it was my fault....apparently the love of your life did not take to kindly about me joking that your dog was neutered." Bronn just chuckled at the crack he made at Sandor that morning then groaned as laughing made his nose hurt even worse. "Bronn, Sandor told you about that in confidence, you should know better than to taunt him." Sansa just tsked him then walked down the hall to her office. After getting Catey settled into her pack and play, Sansa sat down at her desk to find a new personnel file to input for payroll. The file had the name Gendry Waters listed on it and it dawned on Sansa that she had heard that name before, but couldn't remember from where, but she had too much work to do so that thought passed quickly. 

Bronn was about to go back in the galley to get a cup of coffee when Sandor peeked his head out to motion for him to come into his office. "Buddy, sorry about earlier." "No worries mate, I totally deserved it." They both just laughed. Bronn looked over and noticed the bathroom door connecting Sandor's office with Sansa's was closed then he noticed that Sandor's expression changed to a frown. "What's the matter mate?" "It's my wife, I cannot be around her", Sandor just sighed in frustration. "She makes me horny all the time and after....after....you know....it is uncomfortable. Did you see the dress she put on today?" Bronn just chuckled,"How could I not notice it...everyone in the office noticed. I hope someone breaks it to Carl that his wife switched teams, even Dany was staring at your wife like a piece of meat when she walked in." Sandor just chuckled at the thought then realized it was probably best to get out of the office for the day. "Hey Bronn, we have an errand to run." Sandor told Maege on their way out that they would be gone for a while knowing she was having lunch later with Sansa and Dany anyways, which would keep them preoccupied.....Sansa preoccupied.

Two hours, three car dealerships, and lots of cursing from Sandor that he couldn't fit in any of the cars they test drove, they finally found what Sandor was looking for....a new car for his wife. Sansa was as frugal as they came, all the Starks were raised that way. They only splurged on houses and horses. Sansa grew most of the fruits and vegetables they ate in their backyard, even in winter with the greenhouse she had her brother Rickon build. She home canned the excess making homemade jams, jellies, and other assorted goods. She maintained a henhouse on their property for fresh eggs and bought almost all their meat wholesale from local farmers. Sansa even cut her own hair and his, as he had grown his out after getting out of the military. She never asked for anything of luxury, rarely buying new clothes for herself and always making sure her children (especially him) were always taken care of first. By most peoples' standards they were rich, but Sansa hoarded money and only spent it as if Sandor only made minimum wage. When he saw one day how much she had put away in their children's college funds, he asked her how many PHDs she was expecting their children to have. He even had to talk her into getting a new suburban two years prior because with the amount of kids they had, he knew she would have been miserable driving a minivan. But that thing was like driving a tank. 

Her 30th birthday came and went quietly with her being 6 months pregnant at the time, so he had to make her 31st birthday a good one to make up for it. He found her the perfect car to drive around in when she wasn't towing around their brood. They needed the suburban for day to day, but this would be her toy to enjoy. So after seeing what screamed "Sansa" then realizing he actually fit in the cockpit seats, he bought a Mercedes SLK 350 Roadster, cardinal red metallic with sahara beige leather seats. He also ordered some custom accessories for it and was assured it would be ready for pick up the week of Sansa's birthday. Next, they headed to the nearest mall where he spoke with the personal shoppers at Nordstrom and set up for Sansa to have her very own shopping spree for new clothes. He wouldn't even tell Bronn what the budget was he set up with the personal shopper. Lastly, they headed to the jewelry store where he bought her a diamond bracelet. In total, Sandor spent over $100k that day, but it was all worth it for the woman he considered to be priceless. 

On the way back to the office Bronn asked Sandor if he thought something was going on between Maege and Blackfish. Sandor snorted, "You noticed it too, eh. I told Sansa something was up with them and she just commented that they were good friends from their years on the police force, but I think something is definitely up." Bronn nodded in agreement, "aye."

The next night Sansa was cleaning up after dinner in the kitchen when she noticed a truck pull into their driveway, Bronn's truck. Since it was Friday night, she let the boys stay up a little later to watch a movie. She walked in the den to check on the kids, they were all curled up on the sectional with little Ned holding a sleepy Catey. She then walked into the foyer to open the door before Bronn rang the bell. When she opened the door, there was Bronn dressed in black camo fatigues with combat boots. Before she had a chance to even ask, Sandor came bounding down the staircase dressed in a black long sleeved under armor shirt, black military fatigue pants, and combat boots with a black stocking cap on his head. They both had night vision goggles perched on their heads. Whatever they were up to, she did not even want to know....well maybe she did just a little bit. She just rolled her eyes at them and walked back into the den to get Catey so she could put her to bed.

An hour or so earlier, Sandor was standing on his front porch right before dinner when he looked down the street and noticed an old white ford bronco parked at Blackfish's house. He knew that car and decided it was time to act. He called Bronn and told him what he saw and to come over in two hours. They had a plan, well a scheme was more like it. 

Sansa came back downstairs after putting Catey to bed when she noticed Bronn and Sandor in the dining room talking in hushed tones. "What are you two up to? Or do I even want to know?" Sandor just grinned at her, "Guess who has been at Blackfish's for the past several hours?" "Geez Sandor, they are just friends. You and Bronn are worse than an old lady's sewing circle. Whatever you two are up to, leave me out of it." Sandor kissed Sansa then said they would be back in a bit grabbing a six pack of beer on their way out of the house. Sansa just rolled her eyes mumbled "idiots" under her breath then walked back into the den to watch the movie with her boys.


	7. I have seen things.....bad things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the lighter side...

It was getting late and Sansa was drifting in and out of sleep laying on the couch watching The Wolverine. It had been hours since Sandor had left the house with Bronn. She knew those two were up to no good, but she also knew Sandor was having issues with spending long periods of time around her so soon after his procedure. The doctor said that normally one could resume sexual activity after a week. The problem was that Sandor and Sansa were more active in bed than most couples usually making love two to three times a night. Just a few more days she groaned to herself. She was about to nod off to sleep again when she heard the door in the kitchen leading to the garage open.

Sandor and Bronn thought it would be funny to spy and see exactly what Blackfish and Maege were up to. Sandor had spotted Maege at Blackfish's house several times a week. 

They dressed in black donning their night vision goggles and headed out of the house. He knew Sansa thought they looked silly, but who cares as Sandor needed to get out of the house away from her. Bronn and Sandor both chugged down a beer then put the rest of the six pack on the hood of Bronn's truck. They cut through the yard then through the yard of the old house his father had lived in. The house was currently empty since his father had passed two years prior. They finally got to the edge of Blackfish's property when they noticed a light on in the back of the house where the dining room was and they crept through the yard. 

Sneaking up to the window they were able to see in through the gaps in the curtains. Sandor let out a gasp and Bronn almost choked. They immediately bolted back through the yards over to where Bronn's truck was parked in Sandor's driveway. Both of them in disbelief as to what they saw. They immediately began drinking the rest of the beer trying to forget. After finishing the last of the six pack, they headed into the garage and sat in the lawn chairs Sandor had stashed inside the door. Sandor had a kegorator in the garage and the beer started flowing again in large quantities. After a while, Bronn was passed out in the lawn chair and Sandor decided it was time to head inside.

Sansa sat up upon hearing the door open. Sandor walked in and was visibly drunk. He also looked deep in thought and would shudder to himself making an "ew" sound. What was up with him she thought. "Sandor, it is late and I am not sure I want to know what you two were up to, but I am going to bed." He just stared at her for a moment then simply said, "you don't even want to know." Sansa headed upstairs with Sandor close behind. Sansa slipped out of her clothes and into a cotton tank top and clean cotton panties. Sandor headed into the bathroom for a quick shower before getting into bed. 

When he finally got into bed, Sansa was sound asleep and he snuggled down against her wrapping his body around hers. Unfortunately, he could not sleep as he still could not get the sight of what he saw out of his mind. He finally drifted to sleep a few hours later only to be woken up by the sound of a half awake child in the baby monitor babbling. Sandor got himself up out of bed then headed downstairs to grab a bottle. He returned back upstairs and headed to Catey's room, but she was fast asleep by the time he got there. He trudged back to his bedroom grumbling and snuggled in next to Sansa again noticing it was 3am in the morning. Ugh, it was going to be a long day he realized forgetting that it was now Saturday. 

Sandor woke up again several hours later and looked over at the clock. Shit, it was almost 10am and he would be late. Then he realized it was Saturday and he could smell sausage and eggs. He got up, grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt putting them on as he headed downstairs. He noticed the boys were huddled in the den with the younger ones watching Ned, Ethan, and Eric play Mario Kart. Walking into the kitchen, Sansa was sitting next to the high chair feeding Catey banana with oatmeal. Then he noticed Bronn sitting at the table with his head resting on the table. 

Sansa looked up at him and laughed, "hey sleepy head, get enough sleep?" Sandor just grunted at her in response. She got up to make him some eggs to go with the leftover sausages she cooked while he took her place to feed Catey. After putting plates of food in front of Sandor and Bronn, she spoke up "so who wants to tell me what happened?" They both stopped eating and stared at her.

Sansa was getting impatient, no one was speaking, well no one except Catey babbling while shoving banana in her mouth. After thinking it over, Bronn spoke up "we saw them naked playing poker." Then he shuddered and Sandor scowled. Sansa just grinned, "Who did you see exactly?" Bronn looked at Sandor who was trying to avoid eye contact with Sansa, "Blackfish and Maege....there were things....ugly things....things no man should have to see." Sansa just laughed, "you two are idiots and in your attempt to be nosey, you definitely got an eyeful that's for sure...did you ever think to ask them directly instead of snooping around?" Finally Sandor spoke up "no." Sansa was laughing so hard at this point she was in tears. She grabbed Catey out of the high chair, laughing loudly as she walked into the other room. Sandor and Bronn just looked like two little children who had just been called to the principal's office.


	8. Clean up on aisle 8.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning**** smut******

The following Tuesday Sansa woke up and got up out of bed. She only went to work on Tuesdays if needed and the day before, Sandor said it would be a lite day in the office, so she was not needed. She had decided the night before that after getting the kids to school, she would work in the garden in the morning before it got too hot then clean out the playroom. The boys wouldn't notice too much if some of their toys "disappeared" into the trash bin or went to charity. What she did not realize is that Sandor had other plans for her that day. 

Sansa grabbed a bathrobe and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she knew Sandor would be with their brood. She waltzed in kissing Sandor on the cheek before grabbing a cup of coffee. Sandor mentioned that he would take the boys to school and Catey with him to work since he knew she had plans for the day. His day was almost meeting free so he used that as his argument to take Catey with him. Sansa did not disagree then headed upstairs to change while Sandor headed out with their offspring. 

After digging in her closet, Sansa put on a tank top with no bra then put on a pair of cutoff overalls. She headed into the garage to grab her gardening tools and gloves along with a berry basket before going into the garden out back. Sansa had been weeding for about an hour when she noticed her strawberries needed to be picked. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she was then grabbed from behind.

The night before Sandor realized he was coming up on a full week of not being able to touch his wife. The burning sensations he experienced whenever he got an erection were gone and there was no longer swelling around his scrotum. Checking his schedule for the next day, he realized he had a lite agenda and the few meetings he had, Dany could cover for him. He made two phone calls that night, one to Maege then one to Dany.

Sansa let out a shriek as someone grabbed her waist from behind. She then turned and smiled as she found Sandor behind her. "Sandor, what are you doing here? Where is Catey?" Sandor just smiled at her, "Catey is with Maege for the day." Then Sansa realized it had been a week. She threw off her garden gloves and jumped into Sandor's arms kissing him frantically. Leaving all of her garden stuff in the yard, they made their way towards to back door with Sandor losing his shirt along the way and Sansa shimmying off her overalls before they reached the door. Who knows where her shoes ended up in the yard. Once inside the house she threw off her shirt then started grabbing at Sandor's jeans to unbutton and unzip them while he kicked off his loafers. As soon as they were both just in their underwear, Sandor hoisted her up in his arms then ran up the staircase to their bedroom. 

After making their way to the bed in a haze of heavy kisses and even heavier petting, Sansa jumped on the bed and pulled off her panties. Sandor quickly got rid of his boxer briefs and set the alarm on his bedside table for 2:30 noting to himself that it was 9:30 and they had five hours. Wasting no time in excessive foreplay once he realized that Sansa was dripping wet, he made sure she was square on her back before spreading her legs then thrusting himself into her. Sansa let out a gasp then smiled at him, enjoying how forceful he was being with her. It had been a week and she had done everything she could to keep from masturbating. Sandor began roughly thrusting his cock in and out of her while she kissed every part of his body her mouth could reach while under him. Feeling himself coming close to climax, he shifted himself slightly higher causing her to spread her legs even further. Sansa thought he was going to break her apart, but she did not care. He needed this, she needed this and it was wonderful. By shifting higher and her spreading wider, it caused his thrusts to also cause friction around her clit. She started screaming in a high pitched tone when she hit her orgasm. Sandor soon climaxed and let out a husky groan. He stilled for a moment then pulled out rolling off to her side. That was number one. 

They laid there staring at each other and lazily kissing each other for a while. Sansa could not stop grinning and Sandor joked that she had "JFG" (just fucked glow). Sansa also realized how gross she probably smelled. Between sweating while weeding the garden plus Sandor sweating all over her during sex, she was one funky gal. She got up and headed to the bathroom to start the bath water. While she was on her knees by the tub adjusting the water temperature, Sandor got on the floor behind her then started kneeding her breasts with one hand while reaching between her legs with the other. She leaned herself back against him so she could cock her head to kiss him. When she was sopping wet again, Sandor took her from behind while she was leaning against the tub. This time Sandor was greedy and came before she had a chance to catch up, but he would rectify that situation in a bit. That was number two.

The bathtub they had was huge and had a built-in jacuzzi. It would hold both of them perfectly. Sandor got into the tub, then Sansa got in easing herself onto Sandor's lap hitting the button to turn on the jucuzzi. Sandor held her for a bit stroking her arm then her back. She would turn occasionally to slip him the tongue and run her fingers through his hair. Before she realized what happened, Sandor lifted her up so the her butt was on the ledge of the jucuzzi against the wall. He then turned towards her placing both her legs over his shoulders and began lapping at her cunt with his tongue. After a while, Sansa started bucking her crotch in his face and he loved every minute of it as she came all over his beard. He then pulled her back down into the tub. She then straddled him pushing his cock inside her and rode him hard. That was number three.

Around 11:00 they were fully washed and exhausted. They dried off half assed then made their way into bed. Sansa turned on her side and dozed off to sleep with Sandor spooning her from behind. They were both sound asleep for about an hour, then Sansa woke up. With the way Sandor's body was pressed against hers from behind, she started feeling aroused. She reached behind her and started stroking Sandor's cock. 

Sandor woke up to the pleasant smell of a freshly bathed Sansa who also happened to be giving him a hand job. Realizing he was awake, Sansa lifted her leg over Sandor's and arched her back so he had easier access to position himself then thrusted into her. That was number four.

The more they had sex, the more exhausted they were. Their coupling became lazy and sloppy as the day progressed, but they did not care. Number five occurred when Sansa straddled Sandor on a chair in the corner of their room. Number six was Sansa leaning over her dresser with Sandor taking her from behind and number seven found them back where they started in a missionary position on the bed. By the time the alarm went off at 2:30, Sandor was sitting on the edge of the bed with Sansa on the floor between his legs. She had her arms wrapped around his waist as she sucked his cock. While the alarm beeped for several minutes, she sucked him to completion. Once finished, she got up and grabbed his hands leading him back to the bathroom so they could shower together. Of course, number eight happened with her back pressed against the cold tile while he ground into her. 

After showering and getting dressed, Sandor headed out of the house to pick up the kids and run by the bank to get cash. Before he left, it dawned on Sansa that tonight was poker night at their house. She groaned at the thought of that, she could barely stand up much less walk straight. Realizing they left their clothes all over, she (tried to) quickly find the trail of clothes before the kids came home. Then she decided she would order pizza for delivery around 6:30, pepperoni and cheese for the kids and a variety of pies for the older kids that would be coming over later (older kids: aka the grown men who would be in her basement playing poker, drinking, swearing, farting, and belching).

Around 4:30, Sandor came in with all six children and a bank bag of $500 in small bills. He then went to the garage to move the kegorator to the basement and set up the poker table. Around 6:30, all seven pizzas Sansa ordered arrived. She put the cheese and pepperoni pizzas in the kitchen for the kids. The other five, Sandor took down to the basement. Around 6:45, she had the kids in the kitchen eating their dinner when the doorbell rang. She went to answer the door, but Sandor beat her to it letting Bronn, Carl, Dany, and Blackfish in. Dany headed to the den to go pick out a movie that her and Sansa would watch after the kids were in bed while the guys played poker. Carl and Blackfish headed down to the basement knowing Sansa always fed them on poker night. Bronn noticed Sansa walking down the hall back towards to kitchen then gave Sandor a funny look. She was not walking straight, more like a sloppy swagger. Bronn then just chuckled, "you are one dirty dog Sandor Clegane."


	9. Calm Before the Storm....

It was two days before Sansa's birthday. It was yet another payroll Thursday, but it was the day she was picking Arya up from the bus station at Dartmouth. Arya had been traveling the past 12 months. First she spent a few months on the west coast with Jon and Ygritte then she headed to Japan to go stay with her old college roommate Takako. 

Before she left, Arya had only intended to head to the west coast, but then something happened and she felt like she really needed to get away then headed to a new continent. Sansa only knew a small piece of what happened, but no one really knew the full story. Looking down at her payroll and T&E files, it dawned on her why the name Gendry Waters sounded so familiar...Arya. 

Sansa walked into Sandor's office finding him laying on the carpet with Catey climbing all over him like an oversized jungle gym. "Hey Sandor, did Gendry Waters work in the west coast office for Jon?" "Yeah, he was there two years...took six months off then decided to come out here...why?" "Just wondering, where is he now?" "I think he is in New York at a job at the Lannister office, but is driving back tonight....check with Dany since she schedules contract jobs and he is on that team." Sandor got up, picking Catey up with him, then rubbed his hand down the side of Sansa's face, "You okay Little Bird?" Sansa looked up and smiled, "Yes, just thinking about picking up Arya today...you didn't tell Bronn did you?" Sandor just chuckled, "No."

An hour later, Sansa was waiting at the bus station. Because the closest airport was Logan in Boston, which was three hours away, Arya had to take a bus to Dartmouth. When Sansa saw her little sister, she was giddy with excitement. Arya no longer had the short boy cut she previously had. In fact, Arya had very long dark hair that was pulled back in a braid and it looked fantastic. Arya was still the same Arya as far as her fashion was concerned....black Chucks, ripped jeans, and an old Metallica tshirt. Arya was also still traveling with the old USMC TacPac Sandor loaned her before she left. Sansa got out of her car, running to where Arya was and hugged her, picking her up then swinging her around. Arya just laughed, "I missed you too Sansa."

Thirty minutes later, they were back at the office. Sansa, Sandor, and Arya were eating lunch in the break room when Bronn walked in, "What in the bloody hells is she doing here?" Arya just smiled at him, "Nice to see you too douchebag. Hey Sandor, are you all still playing poker on Tuesday nights?" Sansa just snickered when Sandor responded, "Why yes we are, you want back in the game?" Arya grinned at Bronn, "Fuck yeah....and Bronn, make sure you bring some lube with you to the next game cuz I'm gonna fuck you over good!" Sansa gasped, "Arya language! We are at the office and Catey is with Maege down the hall!" Bronn just groaned and walked out of the break room. Whenever Arya played poker with the guys before she left town, she almost always emptied out his wallet and apparently was planning to do so in the future. However, Bronn wasn't about to back out of playing poker as he knew the others would tease him to no end about it, especially Blackfish.

Later that afternoon, Arya was riding with Sansa and Catey to pick up the boys from preschool and school. Sansa started thinking about Gendry. "Hey Arya, do you know a Gendry Waters?" Arya just froze and didn't say anything, but Sansa knew she just hit a nerve. "Look, if you don't want to tell me about it, that is ok....but you should know that he is working out of the office here." Arya just remained quiet then softly spoke, "We will talk about it another time." Sansa looked over at her sister then back ahead since she was driving. "Just so you know, Sandor is having a party on Saturday for my birthday at our house." "Yeah I know, he told me." "Arya, I think Gendry was invited since he invited pretty much anyone who was in town this weekend that works in our office." Arya just sighed, "You don't need to uninvite him, I will tell you what happened." Arya shifted so she was sitting sideways looking at Sansa, "I met him when he was working for Jon and we started dating. Things went a little too fast and he asked me to marry him...well I sort of freaked and that is when I went to go see Takako in Japan." Sansa was worried about her sister, then asked, "Will there be an issue with you seeing him Saturday if he comes? Do you still have feelings for him?" Arya then smiled, "Sansa, I love him." Sansa just smiled at her sister.

Two days later, Sansa woke up with a smile on her face. It was her 31st birthday and she had celebrated with Sandor early the night before...all night long. She looked at the clock and it was 10am. She also noticed a rectangular box with a card attached. She looked at the card, written on the outside of the envelope was: do not open until you come outside. She immediately recognized Little Ned's handwriting. She got up out of bed, put her hair into a messy bun then put on a pair of shorts and grabbed one of Sandor's old shirts to put on over her tank top. She grabbed the box and the envelope before going downstairs. No one was in the kitchen or in the den, but she could hear the sound of children laughing outside.

Sansa walked through the kitchen and went into the garage. She had two garages at her house, one attached to the house where they kept lawn furniture, the kids bikes, and other odds and ends. They also had a separate two car garage on the other side of the driveway where Sandor kept his Harley Electra Glide Ultra Classic and his old Jeep Wrangler along with all of his tools. As Sansa went into the attached garage, she saw Sandor and Bronn sitting in the lawn chairs at the doorway of the garage. The boys were playing in the driveway with sidewalk chalk while Catey was rolling around in her baby walker. Sansa smiled at Sandor and was about to kiss him when she noticed the doors to the other garage across the driveway were open. Sandor's Harley was parked in the driveway, not in the garage, then Sansa saw red and gasped.

Sansa started running across the driveway screaming, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." Bronn muttered under his breath, "Now I know what she sounds like in bed." Sandor punched him in the arm then followed Sansa to the other garage. "Sandor, what is this???" Sandor just chuckled, "You know what it is....open the envelope." Sansa opened the envelope and inside was a Mercedes key fob attached to a keychain that looked like a bright blue jay. On the back of the keychain "Little Bird" was engraved. Sansa just started jumping up and down then started scoping out her new car.

Almost forgetting about the box in her hand due to the excitement of the car, Sandor cleared his throat and pointed at the box. Sansa opened the box and squealed. Inside was a diamond bracelet and in between each diamond was the birthstone for each of her children. Sansa was in shock...a car and a diamond bracelet with her children's birthstones. She ran over to Sandor and jumped into his arms kissing him everywhere on his face and neck. Then she climbed down and one by one hugged each of their children. Sandor looked over at Bronn, "Hey Bronn, do you mind?" Bronn just waved his hand around in the air, "I got the kids covered, don't take too long." Sandor picked Sansa up and took her back in the house. Ned noticed they were gone a few minutes later and asked, "Hey Uncle Bronn, where did my mom and dad go?" Bronn struggled to tell the 9 year old, "Um they went inside to ummm." Ned just shook his head, "Nevermind, I don't want to know." Ned did not fully understand what his parents did and had only asked Sandor a few questions about the birds and the bees in the past based on stuff he accidentally saw on TV or what other kids told him at school, most of which Sandor struggled to answer. He just knew he did not want to know what his parents were up to, even if he wasn't quite sure what "it" was.

An hour later, Sansa was showered with her hair in a banded pony tail. She had put on a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and brown boots that went up to her knees. She was in the den playing with her children when Sandor came down the stairs with a Black Sabbath T-shirt on, dark blue jeans, and doc martens. Arya walked in the house, "Are you all ready to go?" Sansa nodded then gave Arya instructions on what to do about lunch for the kids. It was a nice June day and being that it was her birthday, they were going for a ride.

Sandor and Sansa walked out to the driveway where Bronn, Blackfish, and Carl were with their bikes. Dany was in the other garage admiring Sansa's new car trying to figure out how she could con Carl into buying her one before walking back out where the others were assembled. Sansa and Dany both liked to ride "bitch" behind their husbands and did not have their own bikes. Both agreed it was more fun that way so when Sandor offered to buy Sansa her own bike a few years earlier, she told him she didn't want one. They were about to get on their bikes when Blackfish informed them that they were waiting on one additional person. Next thing they knew, Maege was pulling into the driveway on her own bike, a brand new purple and black Harley 883. Bronn whistled when he saw the bike and Maege just looked at him and said, "I don't ride bitch." Sansa and Dany just giggled.

They went riding for several hours along the country roads of New Hampshire and stopped at a pub in the middle of nowhere, frequented by other weekend riders. After a big lunch mid afternoon, Sandor and Sansa headed back to the house finding two large white vans parked in front of the house. After putting the bike away in the garage squeezing it in the side where the Jeep was parked, they headed into the house. Sansa had two hours to shower and get ready for her party. As she headed into the house, the kitchen was full of caterers prepping food and her mother bossing all of them around. Sansa headed upstairs and started her makeover from biker chick to birthday party mode. 

While it only took 15 minutes for Sandor to shower and change. It seemed to take Sansa forever. Dany and Carl arrived early so Dany could help Sansa with her hair and makeup since she went to cosmetology school in a former life. When Dany went into Sansa's bedroom to check on her, she found her sitting on the floor of the closet stressing over what to wear. Dany was in shock, she had never seen Sansa like that before. Without saying anything, she ran back downstairs, grabbed a martini off one of the catering trays in the kitchen then ran back up the stairs. Dany then pulled Sansa up off the floor and sat her down on the bed and ordered her to drink the martini. Dany then went to work digging in Sansa's closet, she found a purple dress she knew would look great on Sansa with a pair a sparkly green pumps. She then heated up the curling iron in the bathroom and started applying makeup on Sansa. After curling soft waves into Sansa's hair, she helped her get dressed. Sansa looked amazing and Sansa knew it too. She immediately smiled and hugged Dany before they both headed downstairs together. 

The party was supposed to start around 6pm with the plan that around 8pm, Catelyn would take the kids back to her house for a sleepover knowing the adults would probably be partying late into the night. By the time Sansa and Dany walked downstairs, it was almost 6:30. As they descended the staircase, Sansa noticed the house was full of people.... most of which were watching her in awe as she came downstairs. 

Sansa was having so much fun talking to everyone and then noticed a dark haired man standing in the corner of the dining room nursing a beer. "Sandor, who is that?" "Gendry Waters...thought you knew?" Sansa went over and introduced herself to Gendry, "Hi Gendry, I am Sansa Clegane....you know, the one who signs your pay checks." "Oh hey Sansa, Happy Birthday!" Before Sansa spoke another word, she noticed Gendry staring past her with a murderous glare on his face. Sandor noticed it too, but when they looked to where his glare was aimed, they noticed Arya standing in the hallway right outside of the room laughing and touching one of their clients, Oberyn Martell, on the arm. Sandor knowing what Arya told Sansa days before just whispered an "oh fuck." Oberyn was a notorious flirt and Gendry was a bullheaded brute. This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's Party Outfit:  
> http://worldenow.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Sophie-Turner-Christian-Siriano-41-932x1392.jpg
> 
> Sandor's Bike:  
> http://www.blogcdn.com/www.autoblog.com/media/2010/01/2010-hd-cvo-ultra.jpg
> 
> Maege's Bike: http://www.womenridersnow.com/docs/stories/4138/3.14_XL883N_LOC1.jpg


	10. I have no words for this......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad plot twist....

Everything in the next moment happened so fast. Gendry stormed over to where Arya was standing with Oberyn, practically knocking Sansa down in the process. Arya stepped back from Oberyn in shock. Gendry was about to punch Oberyn, but Sandor got there in that moment and Gendry not realizing until it was too late accidentally punched Sandor instead. Sandor immediately grabbed Gendry's arm and took him down to the basement with Bronn following behind. Dany saw what happened and immediately went over to where Sansa was trying to get herself up off the floor. Sansa was startled and on the verge of tears. Dany, Oberyn, and Arya took Sansa up to her room. Because everything happened so fast and only in one portion of the house, most of the guests had no idea what had happened including their children who were still in the house.

Sansa could not believe what was happening in her house....during HER birthday! After taking a breather, Sansa was grateful for her friends and Sandor diffusing the situation quickly before anyone had a chance to notice. Sansa, Arya, and Dany were sitting on her bed with Oberyn sitting on the chair in the corner. "Oberyn, where is Sandor?" They didn't realize that Sandor was in the doorway at that moment. Oberyn looked up then nodded in the direction of the doorway. Sansa smiled as Sandor came into the room. Dany and Arya took that as a sign to leave and walked out. Sandor turned to Oberyn, "Man, I am so sorry about what happened...I am not sure why it happened." Oberyn smiled at his friend and replied as he walked out, "Worse things have happened to me my old friend....at least this time it was over a beautiful lady." What most people did not realize is that Oberyn was not just one of their clients, he had been Sandor's college roommate years prior and they (Sandor and Sansa) considered him to be family. Of course, Gendry did not realize this when he saw Arya talking to him.

After holding her in a tight embrace for several minutes, Sandor pulled away and gently stroked Sansa's cheeks, "Are you okay Little Bird?" Sansa looked up at Sandor and nodded, "Where is Gendry?" "He is in the basement...Bronn is talking some sense into that shit head of his." Sansa giggled at that thought, "Yes I am fine, let's get back to the party."

Mike had never been invited to his boss' house. He had only been working for Clegane for a month and received the invite everyone else had in the office for Sansa's birthday party. After the incident his first week at lunch, then watching her scream at Bran about the printer, he steered clear of his boss' wife whenever possible. She was easy on the eyes, but scary as hell. He had just started dating Margaery two weeks prior to the party and decided he would bring her with him. Due to her work schedule, they were going to arrive late.

Mike and Margaery arrived around 8pm and found a place to park on the street near the house. As he got out of the car, he noticed the huge estate called Winterfell across the street then he noticed the Clegane house. While half the size of Winterfell, Sandor and Sansa's house was impressive and had to be at least 5000 sq ft. As they were walking up the front steps of the house, Mike warned Margaery that his boss looked scary, but was very nice. 

They walked into the house and noticed the large foyer with a huge staircase on the right. As Margaery looked up, she saw a woman walking down the staircase. She had never seen anyone so radiant with bright red hair. She always thought of herself as gorgeous, but this woman was flawless. Then to her right an older woman with darker red hair came walking up with the cutest baby she had ever seen. The older woman was quite lovely and looked like an older version of the woman coming down the staircase. The older woman walked towards the woman on the staircase as the baby started babbling, "mamammmmmamama." The younger woman took the baby into her arms from the older woman and walked over to where they were standing. "Hi Mike, who is this lovely lady you brought with you?" "Oh hi Sansa, this is Margaery....my girlfriend. Oh and Happy Birthday." "Oh Margaery, it is lovely to meet you, please make yourself at home. This is Catey, she's my youngest. If you see five boys running around, they are mine as well and tell them their grandmother is looking for them." Sansa giggled as she mentioned that last part. Margaery was in shock..this woman birthed six children??? Then she looked up and saw the scariest man she had ever seen coming down the staircase.

Sandor came down the stairs and noticed Mike talking to Sansa with another woman. He hoped Sansa wasn't scaring poor Mike too badly. After the incident at the pub, he knew Sansa was looking for a way to scare the crap out of the man. He got to the bottom of the stairs and took his Catey from Sansa then said "Hi" to Mike. Sansa then introduced Sandor to Margaery, who looked like she was scared to be there. As their kids came running through the foyer, Sandor blocked them from going into one of the rooms. Catelyn had been looking all over the house for them and was at her wits end. Sandor just chuckled as Catelyn shuffled all six children out the door heading to Winterfell for the night. 

With Gendry out of sight for the moment and the children gone for the evening, the party got into full swing. Sansa was having fun talking, laughing, and drinking with her friends. She even got Margaery to loosen up a bit. Bronn came up from the basement after a while and started mixing drinks for everyone....very strong drinks. 

The next morning Sansa woke up with a massive hangover and groaned as she rolled over into the very muscular man laying next to her. Sandor looked at his wife and chuckled, she was naked with makeup smudged around her eyes, hair was in a rats nest, and she had dried drool on the side of her mouth. She let out a hoarse whisper, "Sandor? What happened last night?" Sandor just chuckled, "Well other than you getting shit faced drunk and riding my cock all night, not too much...oh, you did grind on Dany." Sansa sat up, "What???" Sandor just laughed, "It was after most people had left, you and Dany were piss drunk and were doing that grinding dance thing to "Mr. Brownstone", Carl and I thought it was hilarious. You both were screaming the lyrics loudly and you are both tone deaf. Although, I think you gave Bronn an eyeful, he kept mumbling that he couldn't watch it anymore then went down to the basement. Honestly, I think he passed out down there." Sansa just laughed then pulled Sandor in for a kiss followed by morning activities then a quick nap. She knew she couldn't stay in bed all day, but at least for a while. Catelyn was going to take the boys swimming in the morning then horseback riding after lunch while grandpa Ned watched Catey.

Around 2pm, her and Sandor took a very loud (lewd) shower then got dressed to head downstairs for something to eat. Since the caterers cleaned up before leaving, she did not have to worry about her house looking like a frat house. There were just a few random cups here and there, but nothing too horrible to clean up. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Bronn and Arya sitting at the kitchen table. They looked just as hungover as she did. Bronn just smiled and then winked at her. Arya looked up with a serious expression on her face, "Hey Sansa, can we talk in the other room?" Sansa nodded to her sister then followed her into the den. "Hey Sansa, I am so sorry about Gendry last night. He had no idea that Oberyn is like family and he gets jealous easily making him act like an ass." Sansa just let out a sigh, "Arya, Oberyn can handle himself and Gendry needs to chill out, but I was more worried about you." Arya just looked at the hands in her lap then looked back up at Sansa. "I need to tell you something....something even Gendry doesn't know. I didn't leave for Japan because I thought things were going too fast, I left because I was pregnant and did not realize it until I miscarried. I just couldn't handle it." Sansa gasped then hugged her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clegane house:  
> http://www.unitedcountry.com/picturesx/45065-45926-3253863.jpg


	11. Schwing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little something something for ASeasonOfPoison and LunarSinner.....enjoy!

"Sansa you can let go now.....seriously Sansa, I am okay now." Sansa released the death grip that she had on her and Arya realized it was Sansa who was upset. "Sansa, it happened and it sucks but I cannot dwell on it....okay?" Sansa just nodded then replied, "You need to tell him." Arya sighed, "I know." Sandor popped in, "Everything okay?" Sansa looked up at Sandor, "Just having a chat."

Sansa and Arya walked back into the kitchen where there was a ton of food spread out on the table, which were leftovers from the night before. Sandor and Bronn were stuffing their faces. Sansa starting picking through everything, "Hey, where are the leftover lobster rolls?" Sandor stopped eating then turned to answer, "Bronn ate the last one." "Dammit Bronn, you fucker.....those were my lobster rolls!!!" Sansa grabbed a ham roll and threw it at Bronn hitting him in the head. Sandor and Arya just laughed while Sansa just shook her head. 

After stuffing their hangovers, Bronn headed home while Sandor, Sansa, and Arya walked over to Winterfell. They found Catey fast asleep laying on a snoring Grandpa Ned while the boys were out back in the pool with Catelyn watching them swim. Arya went over to sit with Catelyn, "Mom, what are you and dad doing with the rental?" "I am not sure, it is hard to find tenants out here." Arya was deep in thought then spoke, "Can I move in it?" Catelyn looked at her daughter, "I don't see why not, ask your father when he is not being Catey's pillow." 

An hour later, it was decided that Arya would move in the rental. No one had lived in it since Mr. Clegane had passed. While Catelyn and Sansa walked back over to Sansa's with all six kids in tow, Ned Stark, Sandor, and Arya walked over to the rental. After walking around the house, Ned decided that he wanted to have it fixed up a bit before Arya moved in....re-paint, new carpet, and upgrade the kitchen with new appliances. When his other children had settled or married, he had either built or helped pay for houses for them. Even Bran and Rickon were given assistance prior, Arya was the last and all she wanted was a small old cottage. Ned was thinking about this when Arya spoke up, "How much is the rent?" Ned just grinned at his daughter, "I will sell it to you for $1." Arya smiled at her dad and gave him a big hug. Even though she had given Catelyn headaches her entire life, Ned knew that Arya was always his favorite.

After checking out and making a list of what was needed to be done to the house, Arya and Sandor walked next door. Sansa was laying on the floor of the den playing Chutes and Ladders with Jon and Seth while her older three were playing Monopoly in the dining room. Little Ned saw his dad and aunt walk in, "Hey dad, mom said you are in charge of dinner." Sandor just huffed, "Ned put on your shoes. Arya, can you take over for Ned?" Sandor and little Ned piled into the suburban and headed out to go pick up dinner. A half hour later they walked into the house when little Ned yelled in the foyer, "IT'S BO TIME!" Sandor just chuckled and took the food into the dining room. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. When Sansa went to answer it, Gendry was standing on the front porch.

"Hi Gendry...looking for Arya?" Gendry wasn't sure if coming there was a mistake or not, "Um yeah...Sansa, I am so sorry for what happened last night." Sansa smirked then spoke, "Gendry it is over and done with but if you pull that shit again over my sister, I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will taste nail polish for a month....understood?" Gendry just nodded and Sansa motioned for him to come in. What Sansa did not realize is that Sandor heard everything she said and could not stop laughing. When Arya saw Gendry she just smiled and took him down to the basement away from prying ears to talk to Gendry. Hours later after the kids were put to bed and Sansa was about to head upstairs with Sandor, it dawned on them that Arya and Gendry were still down there.

Sandor and Sansa were exhausted and went to sleep very fast that night. Between the party the night before and being hungover, sleep was all they cared about. Around 3am, Sansa got up to use the bathroom. Before she crawled back into bed, she took off all of her clothes. She got back into bed and snuggled in up against Sandor who was only wearing boxers. She started rubbing her legs against Sandor's along with her breasts against his chest. "Really Little Bird, this early in the morning?" She scooted away from him in a huff, "Fine, be that way." He just chuckled and grabbed her so she was up against him again, "Oh please, are you daft? I cannot say no to you." Sandor started kissing her while rubbing his hands all over her back then down to her ass. He proceeded to then move his hand to the front of her finding her very wet. Sansa grabbed his boxers and yanked them down then pushed him on his back to straddle him. Next thing Sandor knew was that he was balls deep and in heaven....if heaven had another name, it would be Sansa. Sandor chuckled at that thought. 

Afterwards they were snuggled up against each other sadly having to put clothes back on in case a child came into their room while they were asleep. Lucky for Sandor, Sansa only slept in panties and a thin strap tank top, but still he would have preferred her completely naked. They were both exhausted and restless. "Sansa, what is going on with Arya? She was acting strange all day, except when we were at the other house with your father, but this morning and later before Gendry showed up, it was odd....even for her." Sansa just sighed, she never kept anything from Sandor. She proceeded to tell him the whole story making him promise not to tell anyone. After hearing what happened, Sandor felt bad for Arya and snuggled Sansa closer to him. The Starks were his only family with the passing of his father. Gregor could rot in prison for all he cared. Arya was like a little sister to him and he was overprotective of her as much as he was with his own children.

The next morning Sansa woke up to Little Ned staring down at her while holding Catey. "Um mom, Catey was babbling for the past half hour in her crib so here you go! Dad and I have big plans today!" Ned then proceeded to hand Catey to Sansa then run to the other side of the bed where Sandor was asleep face down and jumped on his back yelling "Up and at em you big doofus!" Sandor immediately flipped over causing Ned to land in the middle of the bed and proceeded to grab his ankle and start tickling his foot until Ned started screaming for him to stop. Ned and his father were both laughing when the other boys ran in and jumped up on the bed to attack Sandor. Sansa took that as her cue to go in the other room to nurse Catey.

It was Monday morning and the first day of summer break for the kids. Sandor usually took that day off to spend with the boys, but today he was taking Little Ned golfing with him and some of the others. Sansa was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Little Ned walked in wearing a polo shirt and khaki shorts, Sansa thought her oldest looked so handsome and a mini version of Sandor. Then she saw Sandor and gasped, "What the hell are you wearing?" Sandor just chuckled, "These pants are awesome ....even Bill Murray wears them." Sandor had on Pabst Blue Ribbon golf pants with a white belt and she thought they were hideous. Pointing at his pants, "Don't expect to get any tonight Sandor after seeing you in those." Ethan was paying too much attention to his parents conversation the spoke up, "Mommy, what is daddy not getting tonight?" Sandor busted up laughing while Sansa just blushed. 

Arya and Gendry walked in the kitchen with Arya immediately noticing Sandor's pants. "Dude, those pants are fugly!" Sandor just scowled at her and continued to eat his breakfast. Gendry was avoiding eye contact with Sandor, which he noticed. Sandor barked at him, "Gendry, quit acting like a baby and grow a pair what happened is over and done with. Are you still playing golf today?" Gendry just nodded at Sandor.

After breakfast, Bronn, Mike, Carl, Blackfish, and Maege showed up to go play golf with Sandor, Little Ned, and Gendry. Since Blackfish did not drink, it was decided that he would drive everyone in Sandor's suburban to the club. They would golf in fours so Sandor reserved a 10 and 10:15 tee time. After getting started, Bronn started cursing as he was teeing off with Little Ned, Sandor, and Mike. Bronn kept getting stuck in sand traps and Little Ned was kicking everyone's ass. At one point, Bronn threw his five iron almost hitting Sandor with it. Sandor was proud of his son, but what he didn't tell the others is that Ned had been taking private lessons at the club with a PGA pro. 

Sansa got Catey settled for her morning nap and the boys were in the den watching a movie while she cleaned the kitchen. Arya was down in the basement straightening up from whatever it was that happened with her and Gendry the night before. Sansa decided that she would not pry. Arya was in a good mood and she wasn't about to question it. The phone started to ring and Sansa started to walk over to pick it up then noticed what was on the caller ID "NH DOC."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor's Golf Pants:  
> http://www.pivotandswing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Screen-Shot-2014-04-09-at-11.47.04-AM.png


	12. Sometimes...things happen for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day!

Sansa walked in the house with the kids around 3 that afternoon after going swimming at Winterfell. Sandor and little Ned were not back from playing golf yet, which bought her a little more time before she had to break the news to him. She shuttled the kids upstairs to get them cleaned up and changed. After taking care of getting Catey down for a nap and getting the boys, who were sleepy, settled in the den, she headed to her room to shower and change. She had taken her cover up off when she realized she needed to get the laundry out of the dryer, which had her clean underwear in it. She headed back downstairs in just her bikini.

After getting the clothes out of the dryer, she carried the basket through the foyer. As she was about to walk up the staircase, she heard the front door open behind her and a loud whistle. Startled, she dropped the basket to find Sandor, Ned, and Bronn standing behind her. Ned just rolled his eyes, "Mom, go put some clothes on." Ned and Bronn then headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge while Sandor followed Sansa up the staircase. When she got into the bedroom, she turned and looked at Sandor who had that look in his eyes like he was about to pounce. He immediately noticed she was frowning.

"Sandor, we just got back from the pool and I need to shower. Afterwards, we need to talk." Sandor didn't think she was upset with him and did not remember making her mad that morning, only that she made fun of his pants so he decided to try to play a little with her. "I need a shower too....we don't want to waste water, now do we?" He then grabbed the string on her bikini above her left hip. She swatted his hand, "Sandor, stop it!" Clearly he was going to be impatient, so she just blurted out, "Sandor, your brother is dead."

Sandor just stared at her for a moment then sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. Sansa decided her shower could wait. "Sandor, are you okay?" "I don't know Little Bird, what happened exactly?" Sansa sat down next to him on the bed and rested her head against his shoulder, "I received a called after you left, they said he got into a fight with another prisoner who cut him with a homemade knife. Apparently, the cut was deep and the knife went into his stomach, he bled out before he received proper medical treatment. They claim the guards did not notice it had happened until it was too late. They want us to come and collect his belongings. We need to figure out what to do with his body." Sandor just sat and did not say anything. He then kissed Sansa on the head, "Go take your shower Little Bird, I will be back in a bit."

Sandor got up off the bed, he knew who he had to go see, the person who saw Gregor alive just two months prior: Ned Stark. Sandor did not bother to change out of his golf clothes. As he started to head out the door, he popped his head into the kitchen. "Bronn, can you watch the kids until Sansa comes downstairs?" "Sure thing mate." Sandor then headed over to Winterfell. He knew the elder Ned was home since his BMW was parked in the driveway. 

Sandor walked into the house and headed for Ned's office. Ned was reviewing legal briefs when he noticed Sandor in the doorway. Ned chuckled at Sandor's pants, "Son, those pants are great!" But Ned soon noticed that Sandor was not laughing, then Sandor spoke, "What did you speak with Gregor about two months ago when you went to go see him?" Ned just froze then relaxed shuffling some of the papers on his desk, "Sandor, sit down. Your brother asked me to come see him as he knew you wanted nothing to do with him. He mainly asked me because he knew I was an attorney and needed some paperwork filed." "What kind of paperwork?" Ned looked up at Sandor, "He needed me to prepare his will." Sandor just laughed, "Why would he need a will? He has been rotting in prison for years." Ned just shook his head, "Your brother would never admit to himself or anyone else that what he did to you or those girls was wrong, but he knew. Deep down he knew. He also knew he had pissed off so many guards and prisoners, he didn't think he was long for this world." Sandor gruffly spoke, "You got that right, fucking idiot got himself shanked and bled to death. They called this morning and told Sansa that Gregor was dead." Ned looked surprised, "Well that certainly is interesting, I think we both need a drink."

Ned and Sandor walked into the den where the wet bar was, with Ned pouring them both a scotch neat. After sipping on their drinks for a while, Ned spoke up, "Do we need to have this investigated further?" Sandor just looked up, "No, you and I both know he probably got what he deserved." Ned just nodded. "Ned, about that will?" Ned just smiled, "He left you $1.5 million dollars." Sandor scoffed at that, "Piss on that, you and I both know that money is tainted. He never did anything honest before he went to that hellhole."

An hour later, Sandor headed back home and told Sansa of his discussion with the elder Ned. Sansa agreed that the money would not stay in their hands. Of course Bronn, who was still lounging about the house, offered to take the money off their hands. Sandor and Sansa were not amused with his suggestion. After debating for a good thirty minutes about the money, it was decided it would be split among the families of the girls Gregor murdered. They couldn't bring the girls back home to their families, but they could try to make amends in the form of some sort of restitution. 

Sansa's worst fear was always that Gregor would somehow escape from prison or find a way to torment Sandor further. Sandor was still young when Gregor was convicted, but Sandor carried the scars of what Gregor did to him everyday. Only it did not happen the way she feared. Instead, Gregor was leaving prison in a body bag.

Later that night, Sandor made love to Sansa in a slow manner, taking his time. Sansa knew that Sandor needed this, he needed to feel her love. All of the terrors from his childhood came back to haunt him and she needed to be the one to reassure him that everything would be okay. After being fully sated, Sandor fell asleep wrapped up tight around Sansa. Sansa could barely move, but she did not care. She loved Sandor, in fact, for longer than she could remember. She snickered to herself when she thought about what she said to him as a little girl.


	13. Bronn....part 1

It had been two weeks since everyone had found out about Gregor's death. It had also been two weeks since anyone had seen a Clegane in the office. Sandor and Sansa had decided to take some time off to deal with Gregor's death and spend time with their children. Even Bronn decided to give them a break and hadn't popped in at their house, which was a regular habit of his. Sansa would often tease him that he was her 7th child, especially when him and Sandor did something stupid.

Bronn realized during those two weeks just how lonely he was. Sure, he went out for a drink sometimes with his co-workers, but would go home afterwards to an empty house. He was a notorious womanizer and serial dater, with never really trying to settle on dating one woman in particular at all. The amount of time he spent at the Clegane house had made him realize that he wanted the type of relationship that Sansa and Sandor had. Someone who would be there for him through thick and thin and at times, laugh at his immature bullshit. He even fancied the thought of having one or two kids, but not six like the Cleganes. That thought made him cringe.

Bronn walked into the office, which had been eerily quiet those two weeks. Dany ran most of the operations and scheduling day to day so with Sandor out of the office, that meant she was in charge. It also meant that Bronn had to be on his best behavior otherwise Dany would send him out on the crappy job calls. As Bronn walked past Dany's office, he noticed a woman sitting at the desk in front of Dany's door. She was very young and had dark brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes, and light olive skin. She was very short, curvy, buxom, and dressed very modestly. Bronn usually liked his women on the thin tall bleached blonde slutty side, but he could not take his eyes off of her.

After walking into the break room, he spotted Brienne making coffee. "Hey Brienne, um who is the lass sitting outside of Dany's office?" Brienne looked up at him in surprise, "Her name is Arianne. Sandor told Dany she could hire an assistant a few months back and she hired her last week. Why do you ask?" Bronn just shrugged his shoulders, "Just never seen her before." Brienne let out a chuckle, Bronn normally didn't give a flying fuck when someone new was hired. "Oh and Bronn?" "Yeah?" "She is Oberyn's niece." Bronn just froze then walked out of the break room. Brienne just shook her head and snickered. 

Brienne went to college with Sandor and Oberyn then met Bronn years later when she started working for Sandor. Oberyn met Bronn after they were discharged from the Marines. Oberyn and Bronn had sort of a friendly competition going on over the years to see who could fuck the most women. Brienne knew there was no way in hell Oberyn would let Bronn anywhere near his niece in something other than a working relationship. Especially as young as Arianne was at age 23 and fresh out of college. Bronn was the same age as Sandor at age 39, which made him a lot older than Arianne. What Bronn did not realize is that Arianne noticed him when he came in that morning. 

A week later, Sandor and Sansa were back in the office and driving everyone nuts. Sandor kept bugging Dany about what happened at the office while he was out. Sansa was cursing that she could not find anything in her office after Bran decided to use it for the two weeks they were out. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when Sandor and Sansa decided to go out to lunch that day together. Catelyn had the kids for the day since it was still summer break so Sansa did not have to worry about Catey. After having lunch and giving Sandor a blowjob in the car in an abandoned parking lot near the office, they headed back in to work. 

Later that day, Sansa was in Dany's office catching up on not seeing her for two weeks chatting away, when they both noticed Bronn walking by in the hallway. They also noticed the way Bronn kept looking at Arianne. Dany looked at him in disbelief and Sansa let out an "awe hell no!" 

A little while later Sansa stormed into Sandor's office with Dany trailing behind. Once in his office, they slammed the door shut behind them. Sandor looked up at them in surprise, "Who bloody pissed in your cheerios?" Sansa was the first to speak, "That shit head friend of yours is prowling around Arianne!" Sandor just chuckled at the two flustered women, "And what shit head in thus office are you referring to?" (Sadly, he had to ask that question) In unison Sansa and Dany both yelled out "Bronn!" Sandor just let out a quiet "yikes." Oberyn would kill them if anything happened to Arianne especially if that something was "Bronn." Sandor was in deep thought for a moment then spoke, "Dany do we have any large out of town jobs coming up?" Knowing where he was headed with that question, Dany opened the door then turned and grinned at the two of them, "on it!"

Carl witnessing the commotion his wife and Sansa were causing in Sandor's office, decided to just walk the other way. Sometimes when those two were all uppity about something, it was best to stay out of it unless you were the one being dragged into the middle of it. In this case, Sandor was on his own and Carl was abandoning ship.

Around 4 that afternoon, Bronn was all in a tizzy standing in Dany's office. "YOU ARE SENDING ME WHERE AND FOR HOW LONG???" "Bronn, you haven't taken any travel jobs in a while and this is at one of the Lanniscorp offices, it will only be three weeks.....in Texas." Dany had to keep from grinning as she said that last part.


	14. No title....just because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter O smut...

Sansa could not sleep, she had been tossing and turning all night. There was no reason for it, but she knew the next day would be hell if she did not get enough sleep. Having six kids will sometimes do that to you. Lack of sleep equals a day of being in an exhausted fog. She rolled over her and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 3am and she had barely slept a wink. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand went under her shirt. 

Sandor could tell when Sansa wasn't sleeping well. She would toss and turn a lot, which would keep him up as well. "Little Bird, what is wrong?" "I don't know, I just cannot sleep. Maybe I had too much caffeine this afternoon and now I cannot seem to relax." Sandor let out an evil chuckle, "Relax eh, I can help with that. Take off your top and lay down on your stomach."

Sansa did as she was told and pulled off her tank top. Sansa only had on a pair of white cotton panties and laid down on her stomach pulling her hair off to the side while resting her head on the pillow. Sandor went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lavender oil and some mineral oil. He first put a small amount of lavender oil in his hands then sat on the bed next to her. He started massaging her neck, upper back and shoulders in a slow methodical rhythm working his way down her back then up to her shoulders again. Between the smell of the lavender and the slow steady movement of his hands on her, Sansa was starting to feel relaxed and a little horny, but she wasn't about to stop him.

Sandor then put a small amount of mineral oil in his hands and started massaging her feet, calves and thighs. He did this for a few minutes then grabbed her hips lifting her slightly in the middle and proceeded to slide off her panties. Once she was completely naked he continued to massage her legs, then running his hands over her backside and to the lower part of her back and sides. Sansa was moaning a little causing Sandor to smirk down at her.

Sandor continued to massage her all over then slowly prompted her to part her legs. When he did this, she turned her head to the other side once again pulling her hair out of the way. Sandor noticed her eyes were closed when she did this. He continued to stroke her thighs once again moving his hands over her butt then slid them down her crack and instead of touching her down the middle he placed one hand back to the small of her back. He then took his other hand and placed a finger on either side of her anus and rubbed her slightly moving his fingers down to either side of her pussy. He did not have to actually touch her pussy, but he knew she was sopping wet. Content with his work, he slowly positioned himself behind her sliding his underwear off. He then grabbed her hips slowly lifting her up again, this time so that she was almost on her knees with him grabbing her around the waist with one arm to hold her. He lined himself up then pushed into her from behind. 

Sansa was relaxed and knew what Sandor was doing. He had done this before, but it had been awhile. Sandor was not usually patient enough to hold off this long. He was usually over eager to fuck her, but this time he was taking his time and she loved every minute of it. She was fully relaxed when she felt him grab her by the hips pulling her up and she was ready for him. Sandor fucked her from behind in a slow rhythm causing her to have an orgasm almost immediately. Sandor did not last much longer than she did. When he was done, he pulled out of her and gently settled her back onto her stomach. He then kissed the side of her face, neck, shoulders placing himself next to her and wrapping his arm around her. Before he fell into a deep sleep, he could hear her snoring lightly.

The next morning Sansa woke up and quickly realized she was naked. There was always the potential that a child could come barging in at any moment. She then looked over and saw that Sandor was not in bed and it was almost 11am. Sansa got up and hopped into the shower. After showering, she put on one of Sandor's old sweatshirts and a pair of sweat shorts. She headed downstairs and as she got closer to the kitchen she could hear Bronn arguing with Sandor that he didn't want to go to Texas for three weeks.


	15. Surly Wenches

Sansa just stood in the doorway watching Bronn and Sandor bicker back and forth. "Bronn, quit being lazy and do your job. Everyone else travels from time to time and you don't see them bitching up a storm. Besides, I think you need to get out of town to cool off for a bit," Sansa said in a tone of annoyance.

Both men just stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean I need to cool off?" Bronn was confused as to what she meant by that. "Bronn, we have all seen how you look at Arianne and honestly, I don't need our friendship with Oberyn fucked up because you cannot stop thinking with your dick." Sansa was pissy when she said it and Sandor just stood there silent. Bronn then threw his arms up in a huff and stormed out of the house.

Sansa stood there for a moment with Sandor. "You should probably go talk to him. I don't think he left yet." Sandor walked out to see where Bronn was and found him sitting in the garage watching his three oldest play hockey in the driveway. "You know she is right. Arianne is like family to us and if you do something stupid, I might have to come live with you. Sansa would be so pissed that I let you fuck things up." Bronn just laughed at what Sandor said. "Bronn, just go on the trip and clear your head then we will talk about it when you get back. Sansa might be more open about it by then. Besides, we don't even know if Arianne is interested in your ugly ass anyways."

The following week, Arianne noticed Bronn wasn't hanging around the office. She wasn't quite sure what he did there anyways as all she ever saw him do was lounge around the breakroom making jokes and drinking coffee. She asked Dany if Bronn was on vacation that week and Dany only responded that Bronn was on a business trip. However, she also saw the weird look Dany gave Sansa who was standing nearby, but she didn't think anything of it.

Later that night.... "Oh god, fuck me harder Sandor, god oh funking god that feels so fucking good, oh my god ohhhhhh mmmmmmm." Sansa was moaning and could not think straight as Sandor was ramming into her, but she didn't care as her orgasms were always amazing. As Sandor felt his release he let out a loud grunt then stilled inside her. After a moment, he kissed her while pulling out and laying next to her. 

Sansa was laying in Sandor's arms while he stroked her back and kissed her forehead. "Sandor, Arianne asked Dany where Bronn was today." Sansa just frowned as she thought about it. Sandor did not say a word, he really did not want to think about that and thought it best to not get Sansa going on that topic again. Truth be told, he just wanted to fuck her again and that topic would be a mood killer. Sandor rolled onto his back pulling Sansa on top of him and proceeded to start kissing her again grabbing her ass in the process. Oh, they definitely weren't going to talk about it.

A few weeks later, Sansa was in her office and noticed that Bronn had left his expense reports on her desk. What she noticed on them was there were no hotel charges for porn and no "dinner" expenses from strip clubs. As a matter of fact, most of his expenses were the norm for the others in the office, but not for Bronn as his were always shady. She knew he had flown back in the night before, but did not see him that day as Sandor had let him have the day off.

She was deep in thought about Bronn's report when Sandor popped in her office with Catey and Seth in tow. She brought the two youngest into work that day leaving the older kids in the hands of Arya for a few hours. "Little Bird, want to go out to lunch? Why the long face?" Sandor thought that Sansa looked annoyed...hopefully not with him. "Oh it's nothing baby, let's take the kids out for lunch." Sansa looked up and grinned at Sandor. "I want chicken fingers!" Seth squealed in delight.

They went to the usual lunch hang out at the pub two blocks down. Maege immediately started making room for them at the table she was sitting at with Dany, Carl, Mike, and Blackfish then took Catey from Sansa. They sat down having lunch, eating, talking, and laughing with everyone until Sansa noticed Dany was staring out the window of the restaurant with a look of horror on her face. When Sansa looked, there was Bronn clean shaven standing across the street kissing Arianne. "Oh, I am going to kill the bastard," was all Sansa could say then looked at Dany who nodded in agreement.

Bronn was so glad to be back in town sleeping in his own bed and he couldn't get back to work to see his friends and Arianne. He got to his apartment and texted Sandor to let him know that he was back in town. Sandor texted him back to let him know that he could have the day off. 

The next morning, Bronn woke up feeling refreshed and decided to treat himself to a traditional English breakfast. The best place to eat was the pub a few blocks down from the office. Sandor told him to not bother to come in, but he figured since he was in the area he would drop off his trip expenses. It was still early so not many people would be in the office. 

Bronn walked in and was immediately greeted by Arianne who smiled at him brightly. Bronn said hello then walked into Sansa's office to drop off his paperwork. On his way out, Arianne asked him if he wanted to meet for lunch later. Just as Bronn thought his morning couldn't get any better, it just did. 

What he didn't realize is that hours later two surly wenches would be staring at him with daggers from across the street.


	16. Wait? Instagram?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to "red wings" if that is not your thing....you've been warned....

Sandor stood in his office pissed off at the two women sitting in front of him. Carl just sat in a chair in the corner trying to pretend like he was invisible. “I cannot believe you two; you need to let this go. If Bronn wants to see Arianne, just let it go and if there is fall out with Oberyn, he will have to deal with it. No more of this snooping around and getting your panties in a wad just because you don’t agree with it,” he bellowed at Sansa and Dany.

Sansa just sat speechless for a moment; Sandor never raised his voice or got mad at her. Dany tried to look over at Carl for him to say something possibly to defend her, but he just shook his head and looked at Sandor. “Fine, we will leave it be. But this better not come back to bite us in the ass _Sandor_ _!"_ Sansa said with a sneer. What had come over her? She never talked to him that way.

Dany and Sansa just got up and walked out of his office. Sandor sat down in his chair leaning back and rubbing his hands over his face. Those two would be the death of him and Carl one day. “How long do you think they will be pissed at us?” Carl said unsure of what would await him later at home. “Oh, I know I will be punished later….” Sandor winked at Carl as he said it chuckling to himself.

The following week at work was surprisingly drama free. However, that Saturday was the annual 4th of July potluck picnic at the Cleganes and this was about to be the moment of truth for the Bronn situation. Sandor invited Oberyn and he knew more than likely Bronn was bringing Arianne. So if the shit was about to hit the fan, it would happen then.

Sandor woke up early Saturday morning to Sansa laying against his side rubbing her legs against his. He looked over at the clock, it was 6:23am and definitely before any of his kids would be awake.

He reached down and grabbed the hem of her tank top as she looked up at him grinning. He pulled it up over her head. He then got rid of his boxer briefs, but before he could reach to yank her panties down she climbed on top of him and started kissing him then she began working her way down.

After Sansa sucked him off and swallowed every last drop, it dawned on Sandor that her tampons were on the counter in the bathroom. Things weren't entirely off limits when her friend flo was in town, but a little limited. A little menstrual blood didn't bother him, he would just fuck her in the shower. He knew she was even more horny on her period when she wasn't cramping and he wasn't going to let that go to waste. His friends on the other hand had it different with their significant others.

A few months prior, he walked in the galley at work and into an odd conversation between Bronn, Mike, and Carl. Apparently, Dany complained every time Carl wanted a blow job and sex during her period was off limits. With Margaery, it was worse, she told Mike that she definitely would not put her mouth down there. Sandor just stood quietly during the conversation until Bronn tried to call him out.

"Sandor, what about Sansa?" His perverted friend inquired. "If you tell her I told you this, I will deny it. Um, she is very skilled and that is all I am going to say on that topic. As for the other, we just um go in the shower." Sandor stammered out the last part hoping they did not rat him out. When he looked up at the three men, they just stood there looking at him like he had three heads. Sandor walked past them to grab a cup of coffee and walked out to go back to his office. Later that day, Sansa couldn't understand why Bronn and Mike kept giving her weird looks.

Back to the present....Sandor grabbed Sansa and hoisted her over his shoulder and headed into the bathroom. He started the shower and got in while she removed her underwear and such. She then joined him in the shower and he grabbed her by the ass to hoist her up as she wrapped her legs around him. After languidly kissing her for a few minutes, he reached down and rubbed his cock against her clit before entering her.

Forty five minutes later, Sansa was thoroughly fucked and clean from her shower. She put on some clean clothes and settled back into bed. Unlike Sandor, who only slept six hours a night, she needed more sleep. Sandor got dressed and headed to check on the kids who he could hear giggling via Catey's baby monitor.

Several hours later, the keg was out, the charcoal chimney was ready to go on the grill, and the lawn chairs were set out in the backyard. Usually everyone would arrive around dusk to eat and drink. Afterwards Blackfish, and Ned Stark would set off fireworks in the empty field behind the three houses. Sandor would handle the grill, but would not go near where they were setting off fireworks.

Maege had spent the day at Arya's house helping her make desserts while Sandor and Sansa would provide the drinks and meats for the cookout. Catelyn usually brought an assortment of appetizers and the others were told to bring side dishes. Sandor tapped a fresh keg that morning, brought out the kegorator, and set up tables for the food. Everything was all set, people just needed to arrive.

The boys were rough housing in the backyard when Sandor noticed Sansa walk out the back door. She had tongs for the grill in one hand while holding Catey against her hip on the opposite side then he noticed his wife's outfit. Sansa was wearing her hair in a pony tail and had on a navy and white polka dot halter top and little red shorts. Catey was dressed in a romper that Sansa made to match her outfit. It was also navy and white polka dot with red piping around the edges and a little red bow barrette in her hair. Sandor pulled out his phone to take a picture of his lovely ladies. He would post it on Instagram later he thought.

Oberyn showed up first and helped load the two coolers with ice, bottled water, and soda. Just as he was taking Catey from Sansa's arms, he turned around and up walked Bronn with Arianne. His niece Arianne and they were holding hands. What the hell??? Oberyn decided he would not cause a scene at Sansa's house, but this situation would be addressed one way or another.

More people arrived and were sitting around laughing, eating, and drinking. Oberyn kept glaring at Bronn who would just smile and nod in return. "You know, if you want to kick his ass, I don't think Sansa would mind," Dany said as she came up behind Oberyn. "I promised Sansa I would not cause a scene here, but I will address it later," Oberyn said in response with a crooked grin.

Around 9pm, Sansa put earmuffs on her three youngest and settled them on a blanket in front of where Sandor was sitting in a garden chaise lounge. Catey was half asleep and Sansa knew she would be asleep soon regardless of the flashing lights overhead. Sandor moved his legs on either side of the chaise so she could sit and lean against him to watch the fireworks. Sandor wrapped his arms around her and when he thought no one was looking, he pinched her nipple causing her to let out a little squeak and slap his arm. Sandor just chuckled at her reaction and tightened his grip on her while placing his head on her shoulder.

The fireworks were amazing and each year Blackfish tried to get them bigger and brighter. After the fireworks were over, people started leaving one by one. Arya, Gendry, and Catelyn were helping pick up in the back while Sandor and Sansa shuffled their kids upstairs. After getting Catey settled in her crib, Sansa came back outside to clean up. Luckily, her friends were neat and it was more about taking food and such back inside than having to pick up cups, etc. Sandor would put the grill and patio furniture away the next day so she did not fuss over that.

Sansa was straightening up when she heard people arguing in her driveway. When she walked over to that side of the house, she saw Bronn, Arianne, and Oberyn there. It wasn't Bronn arguing though, it was Arianne arguing with her uncle. Before Sansa could try and calm them down worried they would wake her kids, Arianne kneed Oberyn in the groin who immediately fell to the ground clutching himself. Arianne stomped off to go to her car with Bronn following behind. Sansa ran over to Oberyn to help him up and help him get inside so she could get him some ice.


	17. Don't mess with the jewels

Sansa got Oberyn inside and helped him get settled on the couch handing him an ice pack. Arianne kneed him pretty hard and needed to ice his groin down a bit before trying to leave. 

Sansa walked into the kitchen when large hands wrapped around her waist from behind causing her to giggle. "The kids are in bed sound asleep," he rasped in her ear. Sandor started kissing her neck and shoulders. He was about to untie her halter when he heard a groan from the other room. "Oh, that's Oberyn," Sansa said as she broke away from Sandor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sandor saw the ice pack and winced at where it was placed. Oberyn looked up at Sandor and Sansa standing in the doorway. "Arianne and I started arguing as we were about to leave, she got mad at me and kneed me in the groin. I have no problem if they want to date, but Bronn should know better than to get mixed up with a Martell."

"Oberyn, did I hear you correctly?" Sansa was confused as to what Oberyn said as her and Dany assumed that Oberyn would be against them dating because it was Bronn after all. "Sansa, the Martells are all sleazy and Arianne is just as bad as the rest of us, she will end up hurting him before it is over and the way he looks at her, he isn't in it for just a one night stand. She might look innocent, but she is a Martell after all."

"Bronn's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Maybe a little humble pie will make him change his ways," Sandor said with a grin. Sansa just gasped, she could not believe what she was hearing, but maybe Sandor was right and they just needed to stay out of it. Bronn did treat women like crap over the years plus there were two incidents involving him and clients, maybe he needed the tables turned, but she still did not like it either way.

Once Oberyn had left for the evening, Sandor walked back into the den where Sansa was watching TV. He just stood in the doorway admiring his wife. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was glad he didn't have to deal with any of that dating bullshit his friends went through. Sandor walked in grabbing the remote from the coffee table turning off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Sansa was scowling at him. He just laughed and grabbed her off the couch to take her upstairs. "I don't know about you, but I need a fucking shower." Sansa giggled as she knew exactly what he meant.

Around 2am, Sandor woke up to the sound of loud thunder and lightning. He sat up and almost immediately heard Catey crying in the monitor. He quickly put on a pair of sweat shorts and a T-shirt. Sansa woke up moments later to the sound of Sandor softly speaking through the monitor. 

Sandor walked back into the bedroom with Catey and placed her in the middle of the bed next to Sansa who immediately cuddled up against her. Another loud thunder crack brought Seth and Jon running into their room with a blanket and pillows. Seth climbed up into the bed and Jon climbed into the chair in the corner of the room. A half hour later between the bed, the chair, and the floor all six kids ended up in their room. Once everyone was settled and asleep it was almost 3am.

The next morning Sandor woke up to Seth's foot in his face and Catey's foot near his groin. Apparently both children at some point decided to turn sideways during their sleep. Before he could untangle them, Catey moved suddenly and kicked him hard.

"Uhhhh," Sandor let out a groan causing Sansa to wake up startled until she saw Sandor clutching his groin with one hand and pushing Catey's foot away with the other. Sansa immediately turned around the other way trying hard to not laugh out loud at Sandor's misery. Sandor just growled, "not funny Little Bird, not funny." That was when Sansa lost it and giggled loudly causing all of their children to wake up. Sandor got up out of bed cursing as he walked into their bathroom.

Not feeling like cooking a big Sunday breakfast, all of the Cleganes piled into Sandor's suburban to go get Sunday brunch at the pub near their office. Due to the size of their brood, Sansa always called ahead. However, once they got there, it looked as if everyone else had the same idea. They ended up at a table with Maege, Blackfish, Dany, and Carl. Then a few minutes later, in strolled Bronn and Arianne. 

Sansa could not stop staring at Arianne wondering about what Oberyn said. When she took Catey into the bathroom to change her diaper, she motioned for Dany to go with her then proceeded to tell her what happened and what was said the night before. Dany had the same reaction Sansa did and they both agreed that things could get "interesting" with what they labeled as the "Bronn situation."

The rest of brunch was low key with everyone engaged in different conversations at the table. That is, until Blackfish mentioned to Bronn and Sandor that he pulled the last three months of recording files up from the hidden cameras around his house. Sandor almost choked on his beer and then Blackfish asked them why they felt the need to snoop around his house at night a few months prior. Sansa overheard the conversation and started giggling while kicking Sandor in the leg under the table.


End file.
